walkingpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dimetrodon
'Dimetrodon' was a pelycosaur from the Permian. It was the largest reptile on Earth at the time it was around. Physical appearance and biology ''Dimetrodon was a quadrupedal reptile. It had short and splayed out legs. It had a large, coloured sail on its back. It also had a long, sturdy tail. It was green with a white underbelly. Its sail was green and orange and was decorated with striped and circular patterns. It also had large jaws filled with needle-sharp teeth. Behaviour and traits Dimetrodon was a large carnivore. It was extremely aggressive towards other animals and its own kind. Males took priority to food and territory over the females. Female Dimetrodon would even clear the nest of another female to keep her eggs fertile. Females would often fight to the death for nests. Dimetrodon were also cannibalistic. Newly hatched individuals were under threat by adults and even their own mother as the maternal bond is severed after hatching. Dimetrodon possessed a large sail on its back. Seeing as it was vividly coloured and patterned. It was used for display and intimidation. However, like its relative Edaphosaurus, it also used its sail to regulate its body temperature. To warm up, it faced its sail towards the sun. To cool down, it faced its sail away from the sun. In Walking with Monsters ''Reptile's Beginnings A female ''Dimetrodon appeared and stalked an Edaphosaurus herd. After some time edging towards its prey, the carnivore accelerated. As the herd scattered, the Dimetrodon chose her target - a young Edaphosaurus. She outran the juvenile and quickly killed it with her powerful jaws. As she began to feed, a group of larger, male Dimetrodon challenged her for the carrion. She however realized that defending her kill was suicide and backed down. The males fed on the carcass. As they fed on the intestines, they shook out the dung inside. Later, the female Dimetrodon dug a burrow and laid her eggs in it. Afterwards, she began her seven month long guard duty to protect her eggs. As the seasons changed, the mother remained by her offspring. In the spring, another female Dimetrodon was digging up the nest to replace the eggs still in there with her's. The resident mother confronted her rival and attacked her. The battle lasted all day and night. In the morning, the resident mother Dimetrodon won but in the fight, she lost an eye. As summer arrived, a male Dimetrodon was by the resident mother's nest. However, rather than eating the eggs inside, it was feeding on a Seymouria which was watching the mother and her nest for months. After the male left with the amphibian, the eggs inside the mound began to hatch. As the mother heard her young squeaking, the maternal bond was severed. As she left, the baby Dimetrodon emerged from the nest. Subsequently, the baby Dimetrodon made a mad dash to the safety of the trees. However, a group of adults came to kill them. One was killed. Another was chased by an adult but by rolling in dung, it was given a head start. As it scampered up the tree, it was the mother Dimetrodon who was chasing it. The mother walked off and evolved into Gorgonops. Image gallery Behind the scenes List of appearances *''Walking with Monsters'' **101. Water Dwellers (cameo, non canonical) **102. Reptile's Beginnings *''The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life'' Palaeontological inaccuracies *There is no evidence that Dimetrodon was a cannibal. *The sail of the young Dimetrodon would probably not have been fully erect yet. Notes and references Category:Creatures Category:Walking with Monsters Creatures Category:Reptile's Beginnings Creatures Category:Permian Creatures Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Creatures from North America Category:Creatures from Europe Category:Creatures from Asia Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Synapsids Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Creatures